The Last of the Demons
by soprannaUSF
Summary: Rin, a brilliant young orphan experiences her first crush towards a boy in her classroom. Years later, she is hired to be the secretary of Mr. Taisho, who has carries a deep secret he is the last of his kind. AU Rin x Sess KagxInuKik


**The Last of the Demons**

**Prologue**

_It all started during high school. It was the first day of school, and feet pounded onto the cement, echoing down the hallway. Frantic breathing sandwiched between gasps of frustration could be heard in the empty tiled space. She peeked at her slip of paper and glared at the crisp black and white directions of where she was supposed to be, and when. Finding her room, she peeked in through the window to confirm the sight of a full, busy classroom. There, she saw students making each making a brief introduction, and hen sitting back down into their seat. It was the first day of high school, and she was late._

_However, her attention drifted from her tardiness to the boy sitting in the back by the window. His gaze into the light turned his eyes into a pale gold, and his strong cheekbones accentuated by the brightness of it. His hair was long, and pulled back into a low ponytail. Small strands drifted into his eyes, and settled alongside his temples. The stark_ _fluorescent_ _lighting combined with the demanding sun peaking over the horizon miraculously turned his hair into a silvery, pale hue. She has never seen any such colors on any boy before- and her breath hitched in her throat. In that instant, the feeling inside her gut cinched, and she knew. This wasn't a crush, this wasn't anything so trite. She was destined for him._

_She gasped and her heart skipped a beat. The boy's eyes glanced over to the door, and met her own. His body shifted slightly, his back to the sun. His silvery hair turned to black, and the golden eyes shimmered away to reveal a cold, stark black. She tripped back in shock. How did he know she was looking at him when he appeared to be looking so intensely outside?_ _Quickly she caught her breath, and calmed her herself. With sweaty palms, she opened the door and quietly found and empty seat on the other side of the room. The teacher nodded silently at her, and made her way to the girl to pick up her sheet. Mid-lecture, she glanced at the name and marked it off on the attendance sheet on her desk._

"_Alright class,_ _the review questions in the second chapter is due at the end of the class period. Also, please make sure in addition to your other classmates, that you give Takanaku Rin a warm welcome."_

* * *

It was now ten years later, and Rin sat under the glaring office lights, her fingers nervously toying with the hem of her knee-length pencil-skirt. Dressed in neutral tones of beige and an earthy green, Rin wanted to give the most modest impression possible. Truth be told, she was very independent, studious, and self-educated. Her hair was swept up into a neat French knot, her hose was always a proper shade, and her pumps did not exceed two inches in height. Her purse was in season, her jewelry was well-cared for and just-so. She was careful not to raise her head to sharply when she heard the doorknob stat to turn.

In walked a nervous, bumbling fellow. His stature was short and plump, and his eyes were nervous with light sweat evident in his puffy upper cheeks. He huffed and puffed as if merely walking into the room constituted a mile-long jog up Mount Fuji. Glancing about the room, his eyes finally settled on her. "Miss Takanaku? My name is Kenshi Ja. It is nice to meet you. You are my final candidate today, and so far no suitable prospect has been found." He ushered her into a room, shifting and tumbling about to shut the door with a soft _click._

"Very well, I am pleased to inform you that your background check showed everything was clear. You have all the qualities needed to fulfill this position. However," he added as he leaned forward with a solemn look, "Working for this corporation as the secretary of the President means you will handle all of his calls. You will learn his innermost preferences. You will happen upon company policies and secrets that the competition would like to get their hands on. You will become a target. You must always be thinking three steps ahead of anyone else. Your life will change once you take this position. You will be dedicated to the President first, and the company second. Are you ready for this challenge?"

Rin nodded. "I think I can handle it. I'm not a Mensa Club member for nothing." She smiled lightly, the corners of her mouth resisting the urge to smirk.

Mr. Kenshi jumped with with a nervous start. "Alright then, in that case- let me introduce you to the President. I'll be right back to introduce you to him." He scurried into the next room to page the President. His rounded, sweaty fingers hurriedly punched the buttons of the phone. He turned around and gave her an awkward thumbs-up through the doorway. "Sir, I believe we've found a candidate that is suitable…yes, I understand. Alright- I'll bring her up to your office immediately. "

He sighed with relief, slamming the phone back down. Rin winced at the loud, sudden noise. "Alright, Miss, this way!" He gestured with an overbearing grandeur. Rin got up out of her seat and followed two paces behind the short fellow. They walked down to the end of the hallway, and then stopped in front of an elevator. Drawing out a small card, he swiped it into the slot next to the elevator. The doors opened, and they stepped inside. Rin felt one, two, three, four slight jostles. _The building was twenty stories high, and my interview was on the eleventh floor._ "The President has eight floors separating him from the other workers?" She watched with amusement as her interviewer gapped with disbelief. "So what is on the eight floors?"

Mr. Kenshi stuttered, "B-b-b-but why would you say eight? The building has twenty stories…" The elevator doors opened with a _ding_, and he just short of launched himself out of it. Following close behind now, Rin kept up her pace as he strode haggardly to the hallway, past a well-lit, large desk, and through the large hallway.

"Easy, Mr. Kenshi. The elevator rose two stories for each soft movement felt. The top floor is a decoy. Everyone would assume his office is there. So he is one floor below. I bet there is no entrance to the top story from his level. The communal elevators skip these nine floors and go straight to the top. The stairwell does as well- there is no entrance to those floors, therefore his building does not pose a fire hazard. Eight floors in such a large building; he lives here too, doesn't he?"

Mr. Kenshi shook his head, and then laughed. It was a dry, old laugh- reminding Rin of chalk thrown onto a sidewalk with great force and crumbling as it bounced from the landing point. It was over as soon as it began, and was unpleasant to the ear. "Miss Rin, if I may be so informal, let me tell you one thing. Whether or not you are approved by the President for this job, you are now connected to this company regardless. No one, I repeat, no one has observed the amount of the building's structure in as little time as you. I could bluff and say you are wrong. Or I can acknowledge your intelligence, and warn you."

"I'm flattered" Rin said dryly.

"You should be. But your position here is no longer for me to decide. Now, you are in the hands of the President." They stopped in front of two double etched glass double doors. Rin could not see her reflection, and the glass did not vibrate with their carpeted steps. _The glass is two-way mirrored, and bullet-proof. This guy is pretty serious, isn't he? He can see out, no one can see in. He is shielded far away from anyone. He must either enjoy solitude immensely, or be very lonely."_

Mr. Kenshi punched the small lit key on the side of the door. It flashed momentarily, and then turned green. The door clicked, unlocked, and air hissed softly. Mr. Kenshi leaned forward to open the door. "Mr. President Sir, may I introduce to you, Miss. Takamara Rin."

Rin froze. Her mind screamed with the same thought over and over. "It's him…"

"Rin, this is Taisho Sesshoumaru, the head of the Takeshi Corporations. -And upon his approval, your new employer..."

* * *

AN: Hello Again! I am testing the water of a new fiction. There are many questions I left in this prologue for you, the reader to ponder. Why does Rin have two names? Is this a high school fiction, or an office fiction? What does a modern adult Sesshoumaru look like? Is he still hot? –All of these questions will be answered in upcoming chapters (except for the last one, of which the answer is an obvious DUH!). Please review and let me know you enjoyed this fiction based off of Rumiko Takahasi's characters. Also, keep in your thoughts her hometown of Niigata, which suffered a typhoon, and a major earthquake this summer. Thank you!


End file.
